Sapience
by Ashurato
Summary: Magi are wise men, but Mustadio prefers not to think at all. Thus, everyone is so adamant about helping him with his 'predicament' with the lady knight that he might not survive such assistance. MustadioAgrias, FFT:WotL.


Sapience

----

by: Asurahime

----- ----- ----- -----

**29 Taurus**

----- ----- ----- -----

Mustadio Bunanza sat and contemplated. Since his short dalliance with wizardry, everyone agreed that thinking was not one of the young machinist's strong points, but he could argue that it was not completely his fault. I mean, why spend time concentrating on trying to set an enemy on fire when you could just as easily aim a gun and shoot it dead? Less effort is involved and there is less danger since one does not even have to be close to an enemy. Especially since one might lose concentration in the heat of battle and burn down the roof over their heads instead.

The group managed to escape that incident, but after careful thought, Ramza decided that Mustadio was safer—er—better with a gun in his hand and potions in his pockets. To be safe, all the cooking and fire-making was also left to the discretion of Rapha and Marach, who were only too happy to take the job and guarantee an edible meal. Mustadio was happier after changing back to his original job of sniper, but was slightly bitter at what he felt was a demotion.

These were the times he contemplated about life, his place in the world, and why he was on this journey in the first place.

'To save the world, of course!' That was the obvious answer. It beat staying home and wandering the scrap yards, shooting at nothing in particular. And at least the company was better—

"WRAAK!!"

"BOCO! Stay still and let me wash your feathers!"

An excited yellow chocobo was sprinting away from a flustered Ladd whose disheveled clothes and face sported chocobo marks of aggression.

"BOCO! Quit being such a handful! I'm not going to hurt you!" The poor squire accidentally grabbed on to Boco's dangling reins and tugged hard, spinning the chocobo around and colliding with her.

The chocobo was nonplussed at her sudden change in momentum and was annoyed at the tugging on her reins. Who did this measly little boy think he was? Boco reared back and struck Ladd hard in the stomach with her beak, sending him flying through the air to land a few feet away from Mustadio.

"LADD!" Mustadio quickly jumped up from his position and stumbled to the unmoving figure. He frantically searched his pockets for a phoenix down and realized that he did not have any. After all, the reason for the break in their journey was to restock their supplies. The last battle had been difficult and even his reserves were completely used up.

Now Ladd was going to die.

"Alicia, Lavian, go. I will attend to the other." A calm voice cut through the chocobo's cries and Mustadio's thoughts. He heard the clanking of armor and looked up to see two white-clad female knights hurrying his way with phoenix downs in their hands. He then felt the bright pinions being shoved into his hands hurriedly.

"MUSTADIO! Wake up and use the phoenix downs on Ladd!" Lavian shouted directly into the young machinist's right ear. He would have to worry about hearing loss later, but it at least jolted him out of his musings.

"Huh?"

"Do it!" yelled Alicia, pointing her sword at Mustadio's throat.

Whether it was the frantic tone of her voice or the attempt at his life that made Mustadio spring into action, he did not know, but he grasped one of the phoenix downs and brushed it over Ladd's forehead. Seconds later, the squire opened his eyes and let out a pained groan.

"Ladd, are you all right?" asked Lavian worriedly as she knelt down beside him. "You had us worried."

"Forget about me. Where is that cursed bird?" The four of them looked down from the hill to see a docile, worshipping chocobo rubbing her head against Lady Agrias' hair.

Ladd sighed in defeat and dragged himself back to camp. "I'm going to lie down for a while. Lord curse all chocobos."

Alicia and Lavian both stifled a laugh, sympathizing with his predicament but not desiring to be in his place. They then glanced at Mustadio, who had not taken his eyes off the female Holy Knight and adoring chocobo. Lavian's lips turned upwards into a slight, knowing smirk that she shared with Alicia. The other knight returned the smirk with an equally knowing smile. After all these years of fighting together, there were certain things that they did not need to express into words. They sat down on both sides of the blond machinist.

"She's great, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," breathed Mustadio almost thoughtlessly. He soon realized in whose company he was currently in and stood up, horrified and crimson as a red chocobo. "I-I mean!"

The two female knights grabbed his shoulders and forced the young machinist to sit back down. "Calm yourself, Mustadio. It is not in our agenda to expose your secrets," affirmed Alicia. "Besides, is something the matter with the truth?"

"Fine job you are doing," said Mustadio dryly, but he allowed himself to sit back down.

They sat in silence until Boco lovingly followed Agrias back to camp.

"Did you know that Lady Agrias' birthday is on the first day of Cancer?" asked Lavian rhetorically. "But the last few years, she has been so busy that I think she has forgotten about the relevance of such a day. Mayhap we should do something?" Her tone meant for everyone, but her pointed looked was aimed directly at the machinist. "Mayhap a gift?"

"That is a splendid idea!" replied Alicia as she got up. "It would bring some cheer into this otherwise ghastly war."

The two knights headed back towards camp, quite proud of themselves. They glanced back just in time to see Mustadio repeatedly hitting himself on the head with his fists. "He is a peculiar man, do you not agree, Lavian?"

"Most machinists are, my friend," Lavian snorted in good humor. "Of all people, I never would have thought that sniper to hold such infatuation for Lady Agrias. He amuses me greatly, but it will take more than that to make her Ladyship grant him a second glance. On the other hand, I believe that most are already aware of his so-called 'secret.'"

"I do not doubt that if he finds that out prematurely, it will shatter what confidence he has. Not pushed in the right direction, he would either never attempt anything or embarrass himself quite horribly. Mustadio would need help in bucketfuls."

"… Mayhap Ser Balthier would be of some assistance?"

Snicker.

----- ----- ----- -----

**5 Gemini**

----- ----- ----- -----

After all that has happened, Mustadio decided to never think again. Thinking should be left to mystics, mages and arithmeticians who deem themselves better than everyone else because they can set things on fire. He had no business thinking when all being contemplative brought was brutal mortification and the company of those who seem to desire little more than to watch him suffer. Mustadio took no pleasure in violence, but at the moment, he desired nothing more than to deck the smile off of Balthier's face.

But before he could set his devious plan into motion, Mustadio felt himself being dragged by the back of his shirt through the streets of Lesalia, the Imperial Capital.

"I detest you," growled Mustadio. "And your barbaric actions are damaging my clothes."

"The loss of such an unfashionable garment will not bring tears to anyone's eyes, let alone yours." Balthier smirked and looked back but did not lessen his quick stride. "You are certainly a bucketful of sunshine, cousin. Such gloom will not net you the lady knight of your dreams, you are aware?"

Mustadio froze where he stood.

Balthier immediately paused and turned around. "What is the matter, cousin? Have you been immobilized? Fancy a remedy?"

"I am not your cousin!"

"Come off it, man! What has happened to that good humor that has so characterized you?" laughed the sky pirate. "We share the same last name for a reason that may evade us, but it is better than being complete strangers."

"I do not like you," growled Mustadio.

The look in the sky pirate's eyes grew sly. "No, but you quite like a certain lady knight, so come on!"

Mustadio froze again. "Wh-what are you playing at?"

"Do not lose courage, cousin. Most everyone is aware of your predicament, save the lady knight and our esteemed leader, of course," winked Balthier as he dragged the machinist at breakneck speed towards the finer shopping district of Lesalia. "You are not exactly the best at hiding it. No, you do not realize how candid your actions are. You quickly lose concentration even in battle just by being near the lady. I recall an incident dealing with a certain roof crashing down around our ears—"

"Shut up or I will shoot you."

Balthier laughed at the incensed look on Mustadio's face. "You are quite the firecracker, cousin. Ah, here we are!"

The two men stood before the most expensive accessory store in Ivalice. Balthier's eyes glittered in excitement, but Mustadio promptly backed away. His escape was thwarted by the steel grip on the back of his shirt. The look on Balthier's face was nothing short of pure evil. "There is no escape, cousin."

Before Mustadio could utter a word of protest, he was bodily hauled through the door. Despite his protests, the young machinist was awestruck by the items and grandiose atmosphere of the store. The marble floor, velvet draping and glittering chandeliers screamed luxury and expense. Mustadio felt underdressed and out of place very quickly. He glanced around in search of the sky pirate and was exasperated to see him busily making the clerk blush.

"This is not a good idea," Mustadio stated firmly. "I am leaving."

"You know not what you say, Mustadio!" retorted Balthier. "This is the perfect place to find your lady friend a birthday present. Such beauty only deserves something equally beautiful." The last drawled sentence appeared to be directed towards the young woman before him, causing her to blush to the roots of her hair. "Crimson suits you quite handsomely."

Mustadio opened his mouth to give a sharp reply, but he closed it upon the realization that Balthier might be right. After all, he has never given a girl a present before. Agrias may be a Holy Knight, but she is still a lady—a strong and beautiful one at that. She can calm a raging chocobo just as easily as she can cleave five men with one unforgiving swipe of her blade.

Mustadio turned pale. Agrias is kind and forgiving. She would not kill him if he so happens to insult her, would she? After all, the other chauvinistic knights who mocked her before are now… dead. A slight shiver of fear went down Mustadio's spine, but he kept his resolve. If he goes down, at least Balthier is going down with him.

"I-if you are searching for a gift for a lady, might I suggest this Feyforge limited-edition Tynar Rouge," offered the attendant, holding out a golden tube. "It is so rare that most noblewomen cannot even get a hold of one."

Balthier smiled. "Perfect. And how much is such a wonderful treasure, my lovely?" The sky pirate poured on the charm, maintaining eye contact with the girl at all times.

The girl's blush slightly faded and she cleared her throat. "500,000 gil."

The charming smile practically evaporated from Balthier's face to be replaced with shock. "500,000! Good Lord! That is an ungodly amount of money!"

"How long can you hold it for?" asked Mustadio. His tone was nonchalant, but his brain screamed out that he was an idiot. His eyes bored holes into the back of Balthier's head.

"About a month at the latest."

The machinist nodded before dragging Balthier out of the store and out of Lesalia. "You are coming with me."

"I am supposing that you have a plan?" asked the sky pirate, his wary gaze on the machinist before him. "Must I repeat that 500,000 gil is an ungodly amount of money? Are you mad?"

"I have a month to raise money before Agrias' birthday. There is little time to lose," said Mustadio as he took out his Glacial Gun.

Balthier balked. "And just where do I fit into your calculations?"

"The quickest way to earn money is to run errands and to poach monsters. Your job is to carry whatever I poach," smiled Mustadio humorlessly.

"What! I am no pack chocobo!"

"This was all your idea. Be a gentleman and see it to the end." The smile on the machinist's face grew uncharacteristically evil. "Am I not right… cousin?"

----- ----- ----- -----

**17 Gemini**

----- ----- ----- -----

Mustadio's good humor was restored after selling off the monsters he had poached. Expectedly, Balthier put up a fuss until Lavian quipped that they could always claim the bounty on his head and pay for the rest that way. The sky pirate moaned that they would place greater value in a stick of rouge than on his usefulness. No one disagreed. That stopped all further resistance.

"I once thought the two of you as guardian angels, but you two can be quite the harpies!" grumbled Balthier at Alicia and Lavian before a rather hard rock hit his head.

"That was not a very gentlemanly thing to say!" said Rapha as she stoked the campfire.

"I apologize for offending your sensibilities, madam."

Marach glared from the other side of the fire, promising death to all who dared to look at his sister the wrong way.

Count Orlandeau chuckled deeply as he polished Excalibur. It amused him that even on the battlefield in the middle of a war, small worries can make light even the destruction of the world. His snow-white brows furrowed when he remembered another worry. "I have not seen the young Mustadio in days! I certainly hope that he has not lost courage before he has had the time to—"

"Embarrass himself?" said Ramza to finish the Thunder God's sentence. "He told me quite fervently not to worry about him and that he was still off running errands for some clandestine purpose. Little does he know..."

Lavian smiled. "So I take it you are also aware of the situation, Ramza?"

"How can I not when Mustadio face shows everything so plainly? But I admit I do not know all of the details. I choose not to impose any accusations upon him until the time he chooses to ask for aid." Ramza smiled kindly, accepting a loaf of bread from Rapha with thanks. "We may each have our assumptions, but he has said nothing to either affirm or dissuade such thoughts."

"Affirm or dissuade what thoughts?" Agrias walked into the encampment with a crooning Boco beside her.

"About whether or not to neuter chocobos," said Ladd quickly.

It was times like these when Ramza wondered if chocobos could comprehend human speech. Considering the violence by which Boco attacked the poor Ladd, it looked like the answer was a resounding 'yes.'

"Way to take one for the team, Ladd!" muttered Alicia with a smile on her face and a phoenix down in her hand.

----- ----- ----- -----

**24 Gemini**

----- ----- ----- -----

"Thank you very much for your help, young man!" smiled an elderly gentleman as Mustadio finished fixing the gears and winding the key of the heirloom grandfather clock. "I have waited a long time for someone to be able to fix that clock. It is even older than I am and incredibly precious to me."

Mustadio wiped the sweat from his brow. "It was no problem, Lord Baron. The gears needed oiling and some components needed to be replaced, but now it should run without problem. It is an incredibly complicated framework, so it is not surprising to find few who can fix it."

The baron chuckled. "Indeed. But I do not believe I have ever seen you before, young Mustadio. Are you a newcomer to the guild? We could certainly use a machinist of your caliber and youth here in the Royal Capital."

"I'm afraid that my companions and myself are only stationed here temporarily. I am merely taking odd jobs because of an unexpected… expense."

The baron's eyebrows rose at the blush and sudden uncomfortable air about the machinist. "Oh? For a lady friend?"

"No! I mean… y-yes… somewhat, but probably not in the way you are thinking!" stammered Mustadio. "It's going to be her birthday soon."

"No need to explain yourself, young man. She must be very special to you, then." The baron's laughter had ceased, but the twinkle in his eyes betrayed his amusement.

Mustadio felt like he was stuck between a rock and a herd of starved behemoths. Denying anything at this point would just make him look more ridiculous than he already has. "Umm… yea… yes, she is." There, he said it, now to find a suitable hole to crawl into and die.

"I am certain that whatever you give her shall be well-received. Do not be ashamed of holding such affection."

"I am hoping I survive just giving it to her," muttered Mustadio dejectedly before gathering up his tools. He bid his client farewell and made his way back to the tavern where his pay was being held.

On the way back, Mustadio closed his eyes as unpleasant thoughts pervaded his mind. What if Agrias felt insulted by the gift? What if she did not even like such accessories? Should he have bought her a battle axe instead? What if--!

"Have you given any thought to how preposterous you look right now?"

Mustadio opened his eyes and found himself face-to-face with a curious chocobo. He quickly backed away in surprise and turned towards the origin of the voice to see a grinning Ramza studying him. "Ramza! What brings you here?"

"Steady, Mustadio. You are practically dead on your feet."

"I will be fine. I have almost reached my goal, so please just bear with me a little longer."

"Would you care to talk about what ails you?" asked Ramza tentatively.

Mustadio hesitated. "No—er, perhaps."

Ramza was startled as he was expecting the machinist to reject the offer. He waited until the other received the reward gil before searching for a suitable place to hold a conversation.

"Um… I do not really know how to start," said Mustadio timidly. " I could say it all began when you saved me at Zaland, but in truth, I am not certain myself."

Ramza looked to the distance and tested the waters. "Agrias was present as well, Mustadio." He knew he was treading on dangerous grounds, but his fears were soon dispersed. From the sudden paling of Mustadio's face, Ramza knew that the other was trapped.

"I am only too aware of that detail. She is but four years my elder, but in terms of ability and maturity, the gap seems to me impossibly wide. Yet I find her strength attractive and her sensibility even more so. But the more I think of this, I see it as nothing more than a foolish venture. If you remember, thinking is not exactly my strongest attribute."

"This lackluster persona does not become the Mustadio I know. Most people would say that this entire journey is a 'foolish venture,' yet do we not continue and fight?" asked Ramza, turning to face his blond companion.

"I…"

Sighing, Ramza continued. He could not afford to have Mustadio shut himself off. "You know, you are not alone. I sometimes forget that there is often more to people than meets the eye. I confess I sometimes find it difficult to see past the title of 'Holy Knight' and see Agrias for the woman she is. When we are on the battlefield, where there is no discrimination, certain things hold less consequence when you are fighting for your life. But we cannot all be automatons with the sole purpose of fighting. Certain dates are important to remember and there is always a personality residing past the tip of a sword or the barrel of a gun."

Silence reigned after the Beoulve's confession. Even their leader, in a journey where any weakness can prove fatal, is not afraid of admitting his shortcomings. It was both a terrifying and unexpected acknowledgement that one cannot help but feel deep empathy with.

Mustadio's lips formed a small smirk. "Why do I have the dreadful feeling that you know far more than you let on?"

"Mayhap I do," was the furtive answer.

"Who do I have to shoot?"

Ramza coughed to hide his laughter. "Everyone is quite aware of it, Mustadio. You are not exactly the most secretive and guarded of individuals."

Mustadio glared and shook his head. "Why does everyone say that to me?"

"Is there something the matter with the truth? Is it not truth we seek?"

"Argh!" Mustadio ruffled his hair in frustration, snapping the tie and mussing up the strands. In his opinion, Ramza liked thinking a little too much. "The lot of you are out to put me to shame!"

Ramza did not bother to hide his laughter at that point. "Mayhap if you meet Agrias right now, she might take you for a walk after Boco." He left the young machinist to his own musings with a quick wave goodbye. "Should you need advice, I am always around."

Mustadio smiled and got to his feet, but the smile lasted only as long as he saw his reflection in the glass windows. His hair stuck up every which way in an awfully similar fashion as that of a… chocobo.

"RAMZA!"

----- ----- ----- -----

**32 Gemini**

----- ----- ----- ------

Mustadio was nervous. He was white as a sheet and his body felt much heavier than usual. Each step felt like a journey in and of itself until he reached the doors to a familiar store. Perhaps the weight was due to the fortune he carried on himself, but at this point, there was no turning back. The machinist put a hand against the door and—

"Mustadio!"

Mustadio spun around guiltily and almost had a heart attack when he realized it was just Marach standing before him. "Marach! What are you doing here?"

There was a suspicious gleam in the Netherseer's dark eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared, making Mustadio wonder whether he was seeing things. The fleeting expression in Marach's gaze was quickly replaced by understanding. "Are you here to buy something, Mustadio?"

The knowing tone did nothing to help the young machinist calm down. Moreover, he was quite unsure of the friendly manner by which Marach addressed him. "I thought you did not like the men of our group."

"Indeed, I do not," addressed the Netherseer.

"Then what friendly manner is this by which you accosting me?" bristled Mustadio.

Marach looked at Mustadio like he just stated the obvious. "Because you are the only man who I am certain has no interest in my sister."

Mustadio groaned. After initial impressions, Marach was startlingly easy to comprehend. "You do not have to say more. But how are you so certain of your claim?"

Marach smirked. "Because I am. Besides, even if you are thoroughly rejected, you are hardly the type to concede defeat. The longer you follow the lady knight like a hapless puppy that has been kicked too many times, the longer you are safe from my wrath."

"Do not tell me that you deem Count Orlandeau as suspicious!"

Scowling, Marach sneered in contempt. "I am no longer so trusting even to those who deem themselves my allies and my friends. Being an old man does not excuse one's penchant for evil and lechery."

"Are you aware of your sister-complex?"

"And you like older women, so shut your mouth and go into the store!" snapped Marach before pushing the blond man inside.

"Welcome to—oh!" The store clerk's expression brightened upon seeing the machinist. "Welcome, ser!"

Mustadio sighed and approached the woman after another shove from the Netherseer. "Er… I visited this store about a month ago and asked to reserve a—"

"Feyforge limited-edition Tynar Rouge," smiled the clerk. "I still remember. We only received one because of its rarity. Various nobles came seeking it from Eagros to Limberry!"

Mustadio's hopes plummeted. "I do not suppose you still have it?"

Marach snorted in amusement at the look of dejection on Mustadio's face. Kicked puppy indeed.

The clerk smiled and took out a white box wrapped with a red ribbon. "That will be 500,000 gil, ser. We pride ourselves in keeping our promises."

The overly bright, hopeful smile on Mustadio's face made Marach want to hit him with a stick. No man should be that happy over a stick of rouge. He settled for rolling his eyes as the machinist took out a bulging sack of gil from his pocket. "Dear Lord, man! You have gone off the deep end! All of that money and work over a woman!"

Mustadio growled low in his throat warningly but could not quite keep the blush off his face. "She's not just a woman! I owe Agrias my life!"

The store owner's gasp cut through the forming argument between the two men as she emerged from behind the velvet curtains. She was a tall, stately woman who was obviously well-off to be able to run such a respected store. "'Agrias'? Did you say 'Agrias' as in the Holy Knight, Lady Agrias Oaks?" The woman forgot all formalities as her questions drilled the two men in place.

Mustadio and Marach slowly nodded and backed away as a gigantic squeal of delight erupted from the previously composed woman's lips. She was starry-eyed and practically floating as she handed the box to Mustadio and refused the gil he offered. "If this is for her Ladyship, I will not accept your money!"

The two men were stunned and Mustadio almost dropped the package at the woman's sharp order. "But! Something this rare cannot possibly come cheap! Please let me—"

"No!" The woman's resolve was absolute, her hard gaze pinning the young machinist in place. She soon composed herself and smiled. "Whether the Church brands Lady Agrias as a heretic or she is abandoned by the Crown she serves, she is still a hero among us women. She is our idol, for she has the strength to be a knight and still remain a woman.

"She is always fighting and probably does not have time for womanly things, so if anyone deserves such a treasure, it is her. Considering that that is your gift for her, do you not think so as well, young ser?"

Mustadio grinned.

----- ----- ----- -----

**1 Cancer**

----- ----- ----- -----

Mustadio paced. And paced. And paced some more, but only one thing is for certain: doom comes in a red-ribboned box and a Hallowed Bolt. It was finally Agrias' birthday, but what is supposed to be a present is looking more and more like a harbinger of death. With shaking fingers, the young machinist took the gift in hand and froze in fear of the near future. "Dear Father, protect me. She's too high of a level. People place her up rightfully on a pedestal. I'm not good enough!"

The door to his room was suddenly kicked open and a hostile Balthier pointed a gun at him. "If you do not stop that incessant pity party you are so insistent on throwing yourself, I will shoot you. If you still remain breathing afterwards, I will shoot you again to save you the trouble. I swear it."

"Balthier!" growled Mustadio. "Leave me be or I will snipe you in your sleep."

"My shot's faster, so shut your trap. This is not the time to turn chicken!"

"I can turn chicken if I want to and it shall be none of your damn business! If you are so adamant about helping me, then kindly toss yourself off of Mount Germinas!"

Balthier bristled and cocked his gun, quite intent upon shooting the young machinist before him. But before he could pull the trigger, a gloved hand slowly pushed the barrel of the gun down. "Peace, Balthier. Mustadio is just nervous, let him do this his way," said Ramza.

Mustadio sighed in relief when he saw Ramza. With the young Beoulve in the room, maybe he would be able to garner his defenses and pluck up his courage before confronting the lady knight. However, this reprieve only lasted until he realized he was frozen in place. Looking up, Mustadio grasped the concept that even though Ramza's words were reassuring, the mystifying gleam in his eyes spoke volumes that he was part of a larger plan. "Ramza, you--!"

Orlandeau burst into the room with a large grin on his face as he plucked Mustadio from the ground and threw him over his shoulder. "Ramza, Agrias is currently in the tavern. I shall accompany you until then."

"Thank you, Orlandeau," said Ramza as he looked upon Mustadio with thoughtful eyes.

Mustadio was red with annoyance. "Ramza, you in on this plan from the beginning! Are you so determined to see my demise like the lot of them?"

"Peace, Mustadio. Was it not you who said that thinking was never your strongest attribute? The more you think about failure, the more you truly will fail. You have gone this far, but it seems like without the proper urging, you will not get anywhere."

Mustadio grew limp in defeat. His own words were used against him and there is nothing he could say to refute such a statement without being called a liar. "I just do not feel like I am prepared to face her."

Balthier groaned. "Cousin, when will you think you are ready? Certainly not years from now when this war is over—if it is over. Live for the moment and if you die, at least you die by her hands."

"Balthier!"

"What? It is the truth!"

"Ramza?" whispered Mustadio with all hesitation.

"Yes, Mustadio?"

"Coul-could you at least come with me inside?" He looked up to see the uncertain expression on Ramza's face. "You do not have to go further than inside the door and I will give the present to Agrias myself. But… I just need… moral support of some sort."

Ramza exchanged a look with Balther, who shrugged before nodding his head. "Think of it this way, Ramza, at least you will be there to foil his plans for escape."

It did not take long for the Beoulve to agree.

----- --- -----

**Tavern**

----- --- -----

Mustadio pushed open the door hesitatingly, but the imposing figure of Ramza behind him forced him through. The tavern was relatively empty save for two old gentlemen and the bartender, who nodded to them in welcome. Mustadio glanced around with worried eyes to see Agrias sitting at the far side of the room, looking pensively out the window with a cup of wine before her.

The young machinist took a faltering step forward, but soon felt his courage leave him, causing a hasty retreat. "Uhm… hmm…"

Ramza had to stifle a laugh as his blond friend slowly backed right into him. With a long-suffering sigh, he rather roughly nudged Mustadio in the arm to break the young machinist out of his trance. "Well? Do you intend to give it to her or not?"

Mustadio's complex was that of a sheet and his brown eyes were wide with fear. "Give… what? To whom? I've… I've no idea what you—"

'What a misbegotten plan this goose chase has turned out to be,' thought Ramza. He would like to think himself as patience, but patience only lasts as long as the material that supports it. More often than not, patience can wear thin and the result is oft unpleasant. "Mustadio!"

The sharp edge on the Beoulve's tone surprised Mustadio and he knew he was in trouble. Surrender now, or face the consequences of an Ultima spell 'accidentally' hitting him in battle. "All right, all right…" He took a deep breath and oh-so-casually meandered over to the lone Holy Knight. Not exactly understanding what to do afterwards, the young machinist decided for the direct approach. "Ah, Agrias!"

Not a bad start. "I, ah, I hope this is n-not… not a bad time."

The Holy Knight turned her attention to the origin of the voice. "Hmm? Is something the matter?"

He could feel the situation crashing over his head. He was doomed.

"N-no, it's just, I—here!" Mustadio fervently prayed that the blush he felt was just due to the heat of the tavern and not due to this self-imposed torment. Unfortunately, the latter had more evidence supporting it than the former. He placed the red-ribboned box upon the table, unsure of if he would survive handing it directly to Agrias without dropping it.

"What's this?"

"It's a, ah… um—a present!" said Mustadio, cursing himself for such eloquence. "I heard today was your birthday, so I, well…"

Agrias stared at Mustadio for a moment, as if not quite comprehending what the younger man had said. She finally realized what he was saying and looked down at the box before her. "Today -is- my birthday, isn't it? I'd near forgotten."

So, Lavian and Alicia were telling the truth after all, through all the fighting, Agrias has forgotten the relevance of her own birthday.

"Who told you? Lavian? Alicia? Those two cannot still their tongues, can they?"

And apparently, Agrias was aware of how devious her two knights can be. Mustadio did not know whether to sigh in relief that she is not immediately putting him on the spot, or run for the hills in fear that she might extend her displeasure to his actions. His only solution was to change the subject—and fast.

"Um… Anyway, I, ah, wanted to… to give you this. It isn't much." If 500,000 gil isn't much, that is. Mustadio thought he heard the sound of laughter and a body hitting the ground, but he ignored it in favor of paying attention to the lady knight before him.

"May I open it?"

"Ah, yes, of course!"

Agrias opened the present carefully until a golden casing of rouge lay before her. Her expression was unreadable as she discerned what the item could be. "Lip rouge?"

Mustadio wanted to turn tail and run, but all he could do was stand straighter and explain himself very quickly. "Yes. Y-you're always busy fighting, and… and… Well, I know you've probably small time for such womanly things, but… I thought m-mayhap you might like to have that." The young machinist rambled on and was not completely aware of the explanations spilling from his mouth. After he had finished his ramblings, the utter silence that greeted him from Agrias' side felt like the beginnings of catastrophe.

Salvation came in the form of a small, amused smile forming on Agrias' face. Mustadio felt his heart jump to his throat, which was a much better feeling than that of impending doom. He was almost back to normal when she chose to break the silence. "I've small time, yes, but I chose this life for myself. It's not as though I regret it. Still, there are times…" She turned her full attention to Mustadio once more, her tone questioning. "Are you sure it's all right for me to have this?"

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

Agrias' smile turned calculating and slightly accusing. "It cost a goodly amount, did it not? Surely a gift like this is wasted on a knight such as I?"

Mustadio floundered for an answer, having completely misjudged Agrias' acute sense of perception. Either that or Lavian and Alicia had something to do with it. But just as before, denying such as fact would make him look a lot more ridiculous than if he just told the truth. "No, not at all! Please, accept it!"

Agrias nodded slightly and picked up the golden case. "Very well, then."

"Oh!" Mustadio was startled when the lady knight carefully applied the rouge on her lips before him. Although Agrias said she had little time for things normal to a high-born lady of the court, she did not seem to be in terrible want of such practices.

So lost was he in his thoughts that Mustadio was only half-aware when Agrias finally turned back towards him. "Well?"

There was little Mustadio could do other than stare at her like a mute, mindless fool. Whatever little control he had over his vocal facilities deserted him at that moment. It was like seeing a different side to the otherwise beautiful yet solely goal-driven lady knight he knew.

"Do I look odd?"

The tentative question jolted the young machinist out of his daze and he quickly regained his ability to speak, at least what little remained. All he desired to do was banish all doubt in her mind and convince her of the undeniable vision before him. "Wh-what? N-no! You look wonderful! Truly… truly so!"

"Thank you, Mustadio. I will treasure it, as I do our friendship." The utter sincerity by which Agrias spoke struck Mustadio with awe equal to the feminine beauty she hid behind a sword and the title of 'Holy Knight.' Although he was aware that he did not hold the same expertise as someone like Balthier in dalliance with the fairer sex, Mustadio was pleased and beyond all happiness.

Agrias may not—as of yet—hold him in the same plane of admiration that he held for her, but it strengthened his resolve to know that she treasured their association.

Mustadio was all bright smiles and cheerfulness when Agrias offered him the seat next to her.

It was a good start.

At least he would make sure she never forgot her birthday.

----- --- -----

**Behind the tavern**

----- --- -----

Ramza sighed as he joined the rest of the company gathered behind the tavern. Mustadio had completely forgotten about his existence as soon as the young machinist reached the lady knight's table. After the awkward conversation, Ramza saw Mustadio scramble to sit next to Agrias with a foolishly hopeful smile on his face. At that point, the Beoulve knew to make his prompt exit.

He was greeted with expectant smiles and not a few sly smirks. But drill him as they may, he preferred to be tight-lipped about the situation.

Balthier was the first to address him. "I take it that since he is not with you, he has either made an unexpected breakthrough and lived or in some pathetic hole crying his little heart out. But I suspect you bring good news."

"Come, Balthier," said Ramza with a slight hint of annoyance. "You all know better than to ask me when I fathom that you were all eavesdropping."

When no one met his accusing gaze, Ramza knew he was right. "Let Mustadio be. He has shown great bravery today." Then, he left with a smile on his face.

One by one, the others left until only Balthier, Lavian and Alicia were left. "All of that work and all of that preparation and this is what we end up with," said Balthier. "Still, lucky dog."

"If it took him this long to give milady a present, goodness knows how long before Mustadio moves on to the next step," replied Lavian. "If he should survive."

"Next step?"

Alicia snickered. "Confession."

----- ----- ----- -----

**Fin.**

----- ----- ----- -----

Author's notes:

This story is based on the new scene in FFT: War of the Lions entitled "Gift of the Magi." The conversation in the tavern is almost completely taken from the actual scene, but the rest is mine. Ever since I played the original FFT on the PS, I already liked the pairing of Mustadio/Agrias. Sure, at the time there was nothing giving it any credibility, but I still liked the idea. Needless to say, the addition of this scene lifted my spirits and drove me to write.

I understand this may not be a popular pairing and people may even be adverse to it, but I am proud of this story. I tried to make it believable, since I know that the road to any type of romance between Mustadio and Agrias—however canon—is not going to be a simple, clear-cut one. Nevertheless, I like traveling off the beaten path. This is definitely not going to be the last I write of these two.

As for the title… ah… Mustadio doesn't have any. Or if you think about it, he may have more of it than anyone else.


End file.
